


Minktober

by Ibenholt



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: F/F, M/M, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 10,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: Minktober-challenge
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki, Luke/Aisha Rosen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Black and white

It was a mistake to think that Aisha Rosen was a party animal. But they understood the confusion. They were the one who coordinated the parties, the gatherings the soirees. Planning was everything, and they enjoyed it. It gave them an odd satisfaction to see all the pleased faces, and that a good dinner had led to negotiations and another triumph for their brothers. 

But actively partaking in parties did not amuse them in the slightest. Long, meaningless conversations about nothing with humans bored them. It was necessary, but dull. And they could tell the humans quickly caught on that they had chosen the worst verbal duelist in the room, because they always quickly excused themselves and vanished.

And they were fine with that. In a way. But their brothers were mingling. And Gideon, their favorite brother, was the worst one, sparing no time for them, only wanting to show off to the humans. He was so good at pretending to be one of them, it made Aisha unwell. 

And as they stood there all alone, a wall flower, they felt… well… something.  
But they didn’t have time to explore it, as a flute of champagne appeared in front of their face. 

«Pretty thing like you shouldn’t be all alone on a night like this.» 

The suit was painfully old-fashioned. So much so that it was back in style. But it fit the wearer well, the stark contrast of the black and white meeting the dark brown of his skin, and his eyes, and the deep red of his hair. 

«I’m not in the habit of accepting drinks from strange men.» Aisha said coolly. The man just grinned wider. 

«Why not? Think you’d notice if there was something weird in it.»  
They accepted, and the man took a sip from his own. He had coarse hands, and even through the pomade and perfume he had put on, Aisha could smell motor oil and metal. 

Fascinating. 

«It’s common to introduce yourself if you insist on staying by me for the rest of the night.» 

«Rest of the night? That an offer?» 

«Perhaps,» they said, offering their hand, «I am Lord Rosen.»

«I’m Luke,» he kissed their glove, «At your service.»


	2. Chains

The first time Nade wore a chain for her mistress was in her second year as a ‘pet’. The trip was off-world, but to a place that knew Eos’ reputation. Pets wore collars and leads. So Nade got attired in the revealing vinyl that displayed her ass and breasts, and squeezed her soft stomach somewhat flat. Then she lifted her head and obediently accepted Ester’s chain. She walked next to her mistress, sat at her feet, and rested her head in her lap when she got tired.

Once they got into the transport, Ester tore the metal apart and flung it to the ground, anger coloring her eyes red. Nade climbed into her lap and kissed her hands, quietly saying that they were just playing pretend. That it didn’t have to mean anything.

Ester had held her tightly and said nothing.

But on their next trip off-world, the delicate metal links that made up the straps of Ester’s dress matched the one Nade wore.


	3. Dana Burn

“Hey, Donny.” 

Nade threw a bouquet on the ground. Black orchids. Seemed fitting. Riki would have thought it was too much anyway. 

“Guess I shoulda stayed, huh?”

She kneeled, touching the ground. She didn’t know exactly where they’d been. And their bodies were probably scattered all over the place. It made her shudder. 

“It’s… it’s gonna change and get better for Mongrels from now on. Ester’s promised me, and save from seeing you again, she’s never told me a lie or broken a promise. She’s taking over as head of the Syndicate now. Iason’d be pissed, I bet. If you can hear me, Blondie, it serves ya right! So just, um… wherever you are right now, keep an eye on us, wouldja?”

Tears started spilling as she spoke. She remembered how much fun they’d had when she taught him to dance. Their voices mingling as they sang together. 

“God. We were gonna tour the world and the galaxy, weren’t we? We were gonna take their breath away!” 

She rubbed the tears away, grinned like she usually did and cried to the sky, 

“Meet me in the next life, Riki! Promise?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may use this text again one day.


	4. Riki

Wherever he goes, they all want him.

For different reasons, of course.

Some wanna fuck him.

Some wanna hurt or even kill him.

Someone just wants him around.

Iason wants to possess him so completely that he will lose all of himself. Which is exactly what Iason claims to love.

Riki doesn’t know why he can’t stop attracting attention. Some have said it’s because he has this charisma. His gang, his brothers… they say it’s because even from afar, it’s clear that he’s cut out for something big. Something amazing. Everyone else are insects, and Riki is a shining light. 

Riki calls them saps and changes the subject, even though he wants to ask more. Dig, if possible.

He doesn’t want to be like this. The good does not outweigh the bad.

He can’t be like Norris and Sid, pale and light-haired who still manage to disappear into the background if they keep quiet. Or Luke and Guy, who tower over others, but can shrink if needed.

Riki is seen wherever he goes.

Back in Eos, he can feel the Blondies watch him with that horrifying mix of disgust, curiosity and lust. They’ll whisper of how fun it would be to degrade him.

He closes his eyes, prays he’ll become invisible. That the next time Iason reaches for him, his fingers will pass right through him, and he will be free to fly off to wherever he wants to, completely unseen.


	5. Tanagura's Emblem

The man, Luke, is pushing their robes down their shoulders and attacking their neck with hard, sucking kisses.

He has greedy hands that seem to be everywhere at once, which Aisha knows is impossible. But it feels nice to be overwhelmed like this. Devoured.

They even let the man believe he is strong enough to actually push them down on the sofa. It’s comfortable and most importantly, wide enough to accommodate this kind of interaction. There had been some speculation as to why something like this had been put in the library, but the man had whispered that they wouldn’t be disturbed in the library. It was a party, after all. People were too busy drinking and talking to go find a passage from their favorite novel.

Perhaps. But Aisha found the idea of getting caught oddly exhilarating.

Maybe one day…

“What’s this?”

Luke’s fingers had been attending to their nipples, but were now delaying that task to pet the medallion they wore under everything else.

“You don’t recognize it?”

Luke shook his head,

“It’s the symbol of Tanagura. It’s emblem.”

“Why you gotta wear it?”

“Because I am lord of Tanagura. I would have thought you would have done your homework.”

“Right now… you ain’t the lord of anything. You’re just mine.”

They didn’t protest as Luke gently removed the necklace, returning his attention to their chest.


	6. Ceres

Named after the goddess of fertility, like some kind of elaborate joke.

Nothing grew in Ceres. The earth was as barren as the few women who inhabited the place, locked away and protected from the mass of men who made the whole place up.

There were good ones among them. Those who had a grasp of honor and sometimes kindness.

But those had a higher death rate than the ones who knew how to cheat, lie and kill.

The smart ones stayed quiet and kept up a dangerous appearance. No one bothered the massive Donny at the end of the bar unless they were too drunk to stand.

The smart ones without the advantage of being big or otherwise scary, primped themselves up and tried to make themselves wanted. Desired. Soon enough, someone who could protect them could come along, and keep them company towards whatever fate was awaiting them.

They were caged tigers, fully aware that their cage would send jolts of electricity through their bodies if they dared escape.

They paced endlessly, until they were old and full of wisdom the Guardian graduates only laughed at.

And the circle repeated itself.

Nothing grew.

Nothing changed.

And the goddess of Amoi laughed.


	7. Vehicle

Hover bikes are silly. Why not get a car? Aisha has never really spared them a thought until their first real date with Luke. Real in that they’re both outside together, headed to a restaurant that’s too nice for Luke and far too shabby for them. Attired in garments that are considered feminine, their hair pitch black and with more makeup than usual, Aisha blends in nicely. Luke looks and acts like the ‘luckiest guy on Amoi’ to have them on his arm.

It’s pleasant.

Even when Luke stops in front of a window. They sell hoverbikes there. He stares longingly at them and talks about the models like it’s something Aisha would understand. They do, of course, they just don’t care.

Luke eventually stops, looking sheepish before they head to the restaurant. On the way back from a satisfactory lunch, Luke doesn’t stop in front of the window, but he does look at the models as they pass.

They gift Luke the one he spoke fondly of. He tries to turn it down, of course, and Aisha informs him that they’ll be deeply offended if he won’t take it.

“Besides, it will save you time in the morning.”

They say softly, cupping Luke’s ass and ushering him indoors so they can have a little fun.

Hover bikes are silly. But Luke makes them look amazing. One morning, Aisha is outside the tower, speaking with Gideon, and Luke comes flying, wearing a leather jacket and goggles. Aisha doesn’t know what it is, but as Luke sails past them, sparing them a subtle look, they feel immediately uninterested in Gideon’s latest escapades. 

After work, Aisha follows him to the parking lot and takes in the way he mounts it. They never thought they’d feel jealous of another piece of machinery. And one so unsophisticated to boot.

Luke pats it lovingly and thanks them for the 24th time before taking off, engine revving obscenely underneath him. He even lifts his body slightly as he takes off. 

Aisha hasn’t felt like this since the first pet performances they saw, when it was still new and exciting, instead of the stale necessity it’s become.

That night, they visit Luke. 

He comes out from the garage lot he’s begun to rent, the short, white t-shirt exposing muscles covered in oil and sweat, and Aisha has to steel themselves not to push Luke to the ground and ride him like he rides the bike.

They barely make it to Luke’s apartment.


	8. Mirrored

Nade’s eyes move about the room. She can’t pay attention to the trade negotations. She’s not even supposed to do that.

But with no distractions, all she can focus on is the discomfort. The room is cold, and pet attire wasn’t made for girls her size. Even with Ester commissioning a tailor to change it just a bit so that she’s not completely on display, she’s never felt so naked.

No.

Uncomfortable.

She’s been naked on stage before, lounging in a big cup with soap bubbles covering her.

But that was for herself. For the audience. For fun.

The only kind of fun in this room is the faking that the girls on stage are doing, as the studs are working. Nade had always thougth she was crass, but this was intense. Hair in unnatural colors, tails, ears, wings… perfect bodies on parade in tight vinyl or with mesh giving a hint of dusky nipples or genitals.

Nade gets so caught up in it that she almost gasps at an outlier in a gold frame.

The thing looking back at her… what is it? This sad thing with the sunken eyes and dull skin, and hair that is trying not to fall apart. Her body seems to contort itself so that the rolls won’t show. Make the ass perkier, the breasts…

She breathes slowly.

This is stupid.

She’s in a room full of lab-grown creatures with no imprefections. How can she not look utterly grey? Espeically strapped into the pet attire.

Had she been able to choose, she would have worn her raspberry colored dress. Or the silver bodysuit that sparkles when she moves. Anything to make Ester and herself smile.

Looking up, she finds her mistress to look oddly grey as well. Quietly, she gets closer and kisses her hand. Ester’s mask cracks into a smile, and she picks her up like she’s a kitten and drapes her over her lap.

When she looks in the mirror this time, even with Ester’s unearthly beauty hovering over her, Nade finally finds herself able to smile at her own reflection, as it falls back into place.


	9. Heavy Darkness

‘It’s better this way, my love’

Mother’s voice still echoed in Gideon’s head. He didn’t really see how it could be better to be separated from her.

Was he not her child?

He turned over. He wasn’t used to beds that were laid straight out. He’d spent so much time in the angled chamber where his consciousness was hooked up to Mother that this was downright unsettling.

Tomorrow, he would be allowed back into the lab and be told what his mission was. As a child of Jupiter, his responsibilities would be many. He was prepared for that. But this…? His own home? And a bed? And so far away, too…

He turned over yet again. In the distance was Jupiter’s tower. It was taking everything in his power not to get up right now and go back to the warmth and safety that waited for him there. That and… this strange exhaustion making itself known in his head. His brain was human and required rest. He knew this. And the longer he was away from mother, the more he noticed side-effects about being human. The curiosity that had led him to speak to his Furniture for two hours this evening, and that had have him go through some of the books that had been picked out for him.

And now, he was discovering frustration, which seemed to be stemming from his exhaustion.

Why had Mother made them so similar to humans if she knew how imperfect they were?

He didn’t want to think anymore…

He pulled the blanket over himself, turning everything dark.

“I’m back.”

He said to himself. He closed his eyes and pretended his mind was joining Jupiter’s.

How lucky that humans were good at imagining things.


	10. Katze

Perhaps, if he’d known what he was getting himself into, Katze would have gone back in time and explained to his younger self that curiosity would be his undoing.

He was lucky, in a lot of ways.

Hell, what other Furniture would ever get this chance? And from a Blondie no less? A job, status, money… he was free in so many ways.

But there was such a thing as seeing so many horrible things that it stained your soul. His was ashen by now. The Black Market had seemed like a punishment, but he knew Iason didn’t see it that way. He was just a tool for him to use. One he treasured, but a tool none the less.

And he was

He wasn’t surprised when Iason entered without knocking. But he was surprised that he wasn’t alone. Beautiful, brown skin contrasted with golden chains, even with the odd bruise. The body was strong and defined and completely bare. Katze’s mouth went dry when he noticed the inky hair.

“I found this mongrel trespassing on private property.”

It couldn’t be anyone else. Still he had to hold back a gasp when Riki looked up at him.

“Katze…?” a relieved smile spread on Riki’s face, “Katze! Oh, man, am I glad to see you! This fucking pervert has been locking me up an’…!”

“One of yours, is he not?” Iason interrupted, grabbing onto Riki’s scruff, “Or… one of ours, rather?”

Not exactly according to plan. He knew something had gone down when Riki hadn’t reported back. But he hadn’t dared to imagine…

“And now, fully mine. I have begun his pet training.”

“No!” Riki kicked his leg, which didn’t do anything, “Katze, tell him to let me go!”

“Yes, Katze, tell me to let him go.” Iason rarely teased, and his beautiful face looked near venomous as he did so. Riki didn’t care however, leaning forward as much as the chain would allow, 

“KATZE, SAY SOMETHING!”

Say what? ‘Return my worker? The one you had me hire so you could do exactly this?’ In a few months, when Riki was used up and Iason’s curiosity satisfied, he might see him again. Unless Iason wanted to be cruel and instead sent him to a brothel like he’d done with the others. Or he’d dump him back in Ceres… where he belonged.

A brutal strike with an electric whip hit Riki right between the shoulder blades and he sank down, gasping for air.

“Wipe him from your records.”

“As you wish, sir.” Katze said, calmly, professionally. 

“Katze…” Riki rasped as Iason hauled him up and dragged him out of the room. Before the door slammed, he spared Katze one last look, and to his grief, Riki didn’t look angry. 

He looked dead afraid.

Katze dug up a fresh carton, his hands shaking. Ashen? Grey? No. No, from now on, his soul would be as black as Riki’s eyes. 


	11. Midas Pets

Routine.

That’s all it boiled down to now.

Routine.

And Aisha supposed they should be happy with that. After all, they had thrived on predictability for so long now.

But as their eyes wandered over the bodies at the pet show, they couldn’t help but feel as though this was just another chore. Even with Gideon chattering excitedly beside them, now and then greeting his human friends who were surprised to see Blondies out of the auction hall. Gideon had claimed the fresh air and less refined crowd would do them both some good. In truth, he just wanted to show off.

Aisha didn’t begrudge him that. He was a showman before he was a Blondie.

But it made them feel all the more alone in the crowd. Even as their eyes wandered to a beautiful specimen, a mermaid with golden scales and azure hair, or her neighbor, a young man with cat eyes and claws, they considered them as though they were a tea set.

Which one would gain praise from their brothers? And envy, more importantly. They had finally given up on their old pet, Merid, and given her to Haynes, who promised she would get a good life at his farm. Aisha doubted it, but when they had suggested to the girl that she would make a fine addition to a brothel, she had shed tears for the first time in the year they’d known her, and begged so sweetly not to be sent there.

Aisha wasn’t sure if make wool sweaters and picking apples all day would suit her more, she who had spent months being the star of pet shows, but she had seemed content enough at the end of Haynes’ chain.

Now they needed to pick out a new one, keep that for a time and swap it out. It was routine. And become ever so dull. And the new pets didn’t arouse their curiosity or appeal to their sense of beauty. Raoul was doing his best to see how best he could sin against nature, and everyone else was following obediently in his direction.

Aisha didn’t want a seraphim or a mermaid or a lemur boy.

They wanted…

Their eyes fell suddenly on a man who didn’t fit in with the crowd at all. The leather vest was nearly falling off the strong shoulders. He could see a strip of dark brown skin between the tight, white shirt and the trousers. Dark red, messy locks barely reached his shoulders, and a pair of bedroom eyes were directed at whoever he was with. But they blurred and Aisha drank in more of him. Coarse, calloused hands gestured slowly, before tapping his lip. Aisha bit their own.

What was this?

Their curiosity was awakened. Along with something else. A need of some kind.

They slid slowly from Gideon’s side and towards the man. They walked past a peacock girl and a flower nymph, blind to their beauty.

But then, without warning, a crowd crossed in front of them. Aisha was too shocked to ask them to move. And once they were away, so was their price for the evening.

The man and his friends were gone.

“Aisha?”

Gideon’s took their hand,

“You wandered off! Is everything alright?”

“Perfectly.”

Aisha answered, biting their lip again.

“Just bored.”


	12. Alone

‘Go. You were a mistake.’

Ester leaned back in her seat, artificial tears streaming down her face. Every time she thought herself empty, she would start crying again.

And why not?

Her life was over.

‘I cannot destroy you, for you were my very first organic creation. You are the blueprint for your siblings. But know that you are flawed. And for that reason, I cannot have you here anymore.’

Hadassah lay ahead, far from city lights. No one ever went there, unless it was to disappear forever.

Termination had been tempting. She had already lost her companion. Mother’s dwindling affection hadn’t felt quite so scathing when she could rest in Marlen’s arms.

But first she had gone, and then her siblings had withdrawn from her as she openly displayed her grief and became unable to work. She had begged for understanding and kindness, and all she had received was them telling Mother that she was defective.

So here she was, in her transport, headed towards a future in a house, far away from everyone she had ever known and loved.

Not even her staff had been allowed to come with her. They had instead been split apart and sent to her siblings. Most likely Iason. He was the new favorite, after all.

And what was she?


	13. Spaceship

Guy’s stomach was full of butterflies when the ship took off.

He’d never been on one, much less flown in one. Mongrels didnt’ get to go off-planet. Ever.

But Katze had pulled some strings and landed him a ticket to somewhere. He hadn’t really listened.

For all he knew, he was walking into a slave position. Maybe he’d be made to work in mines for the rest of his life.

He couldn’t really get himself to care.

The guilt would come washing over him soon, but for now, the grief was like a thick fog around his head. It was numbing him.

The horrors Riki had been through were digging their claws into his back, whispering that he couldn’t imagine just how bad it had been.

And now he was gone. Free from all of it.

Free from Iason Mink.

And free from Guy.

He curled up in his seat, trying to hold back tears. He slid, forgetting that his arm was gone. Swallowing, he looked to his sides where business men were doing their best to pretend he was invisible, and a couple of sleeping women.

He would never be one of them.

He was a mongrel without a gang and without his pairing partner.

He was as lone as the ship was, floating through the vastness of space. 


	14. Bison

They were children.

Beaten, broken and lonely children.

But even in the kindest and most patient child lies the will to survive. And once that will makes itself known, and it is threatened…

Glass shards. A plank. Fists and booted feet. Sharp teeth.

Anything that could keep the older mongrels away, just for a while longer. Just one more day in peace.

Guy and Riki were already pairing partners. Always had each other. When they found Sid, he barely spoke. But he had a an unreadable face and pledged himself to them when they saved him from an old fuck with a broken bottle.

Norris wore a hood to hide his blonde locks. They didn’t take too kindly to reminders of their oppressors in the slum. He was unbeatable with a laser shiv.

They saved Luke out of the claws of some freaks that killed and robbed Guardian-graduates. Two weeks of tutoring, and he knew how to block punches, and how to use his height to his advantage.

They grew quickly.

Their clothes got short, and so did their tempers. They wanted their own piece of Ceres carved out. They took teeth and names for a while, worked up some respect. Still didn’t stop them from checking over their shoulders.

Life was short. It was shorter in the slum.

Luke found a new lover every night. Norris flirted with older guys who the fight had gone out of. Sid sat quietly, content with their glow. Riki and Guy remained attached at the hip, a symbol of stability for all of them.

They sat at the best bar in Ceres, getting high off stout, laughing and screaming and higher up than anyone else.

They were children, once.


	15. Gate

«You live here?»

The guy was pretty. Tan, with sun-bleached hair. He lit Luke’s cigarette with a frosted red lighter. The hotel room wasn’t really shabby or nothing, but it might not fit the standard of a Midas-resident.

«Yea… lookin’ for some steady employment, ya know?»

«I know where you can get a job, handsome.»

That was more familiar. Luke wasn’t sure how many times he’d fucked or gotten fucked in exchange for something. This time, it was only a nice bonus. He probably wasn’t gonna see this guy again, anyway. But they were friendly like that. His first hookup had sent him to this very hotel.

He almost laughed when he heard what the position was.

Gardener.

He, who’d grown up in Guardian, amongst dead trees and artifical grass. He, who’d spent his time in Ceres, where nothing grew.

Luke barely knew what flowers looked like. But he wasn’t about to let that stop him.

Plants and flowers twined and danced over white painted iron swirls. Luke had dressed up as well as he could, and was prepared to equally lie and be earnest.

He could smell… something. Like perfume and soaps he finally had access to. A gust of wind carried a petal to Luke’s shoulder. 

He picked it up, turned it over between his fingers and looked to the vines again.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped over the threshold and into his future.


	16. Ashamed

There was a time when Raoul had been the black sheep of the family.

Eternally fascinated with the possibilities that science offered, he pushed Mother Nature to the brink. Sinning against her, some would say.

And he adored his lab. The company of his beakers and experiments. He didn’t care for the company of his brothers. That was… until he met Iason.

Cold and anti-social like himself, Iason offered a quiet sort of company. And most importantly, no judgement. Iason’s experimentation lay in human interaction. He enjoyed pitting them against one another. Liked to see what made them tick.

So when he brought home a mongrel pet, Raoul just chuckled to himself at his brother’s unique and radical approach to the science.

But the mongrel stayed. Angry and beautiful and disgusting. Ever staring at Iason with a hatred that was bottomless.

Soon, Raoul was unable to make up excuses.

Soon, he lost Iason’s company.

Soon, he saw his brothers flock to Iason to take their turn in tormenting the mongrel, and by extension him.

And as Iason scrambled to protect himself and the 'pet', he dragged Raoul aside and confessed that he loved this filthy creature.

Overnight, Raoul felt Orphe and Gideon’s hands on his shoulders, gossiping with him like they had always considered him their equal.

Iason was the odd one now. And association with him meant next to nothing anymore.

Just… shame.


	17. Black Market

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Aftermath of sexual assault

“I think I finally get it.”

Riki’s voice was shaky and low. He sounded like he’d been crying. He most likely had. They had… no, Iason had had sex with him for the first time. Taken him with no concern for his comfort. According to Cal, he hadn’t been able to go to the bathroom unassisted for three days.

Iason hadn’t stayed there. As soon as he was finished with Riki, he’d gotten up and told Raoul he’d come with him to a conference that was being held off-planet.

Now he was back, sneaking back into the house in the middle of the night. He had thought he’d allow himself one last look at Riki before going to bed. He hadn’t expected him to be awake.

“Get it?”

“Mhm. You’re running the Black Market,” Riki had his back turned to him, “I always wondered why we had a black market. Seems that… in Midas, any an’ all perverts are catered to. But it turns out there are people out there with tastes and needs so ugly that you can’t even imagine it. I found that out while working for Katze. I saw shit that I’ll never be able to forget. So we have the Black Market for those people. For those who don’t wanna be honest. Those who need slaves for whatever reason. Any kind of dark and evil thing you can imagine… and you’re the one running the whole show.”

He sat up, with some difficulty, and gave Iason a look at the bruise he’d left on his arm. Riki turned his bleary, wan face to him,

“And now I get why. It’s cuz you match. Jupiter cobbled you together out of every dark and evil thing she could find in humanity, and she coated you in an appearance that would suit your customers and clients and workers. But I know better. Since the day we met, I’ve known you’re rotten.”

“I am merely answering to a need…”

“A need you started.” Riki roared. But then he smiled, “But it doesn’t matter. You don’t care about us or what you’re doing to us, whether we’re product or clients. You’re the only thing you ever cared about. You and that… that God-empress of a mother you answer to.”

“You’re delirious.”

“You’re back too soon. Go back to space. Cal and I were doing fine without you.”

He took a step forward and Riki drew back to the very edge of the bed, his breath coming out much too fast. Iason stopped, and Riki gave a mirthless grin,

“I need a week or two before you try that shit with me again… some of us are able to feel pain.”

Iason wanted to say something, but everything was dying in his throat. Riki’s fear, anger and hurt was making him vulnerable, and he didn’t yet know how to handle such a thing.

Far away, he could hear Cal taking a phone call from Katze. He already knew what it was about. Hazall needed miners for a suicide mission. Katze wanted his help to select the unfortunate remains that would be sent off.

With Riki’s speech dancing in his ears, he walked off.


	18. Furniture

Darryl almost dropped the toast when Riki came padding into the kitchen

“Master Riki!”

“Mornin’.”

“Sir, you shouldn’t be out bed, I…”

“I heal fast, what can I say?”

He sat down slowly, groaning a little before settling. Darryl looked nervously at him. He was still recovering after Master Iason’s… well… his lapse in judgement. Now he was left to pick up the pieces of Riki, while his master was on another planet, drinking wine with his business partners.

“I made you a breakfast.”

“Thanks, man.”

Darryl felt himself redden a little when Riki gave him just the tiniest smile. 

“You wanna eat with me? I don’t really like eating alone.” And now he was scarlet.

“Yes, of course.”

Darryl set the plates and bowls and cups in front of him before sitting down. Riki immediately starting pushing it all to the middle of the table. 

“O-oh, Master Riki…”

“You’re runnin’ around all day, you need food.”

He took his tea saucer and started plating up. 

“Back in Ceres, we always shared whatever we found,” He smiled a little to himself, “I can’t wait to get back. Got my man waitin’ for me, and everything.”

“Man?”

“Pairing partner.” Riki corrected, “Boyfriend… whatever.”

“I didn’t realize. But of course you would have…”

Riki shrugged,

“Honestly, I… I think we were growin’ apart. I finally got a job and I was preparing to head out of the slum. But I think he wanted to stay there. New things scare him. Uncertainty scares him.”

Darryl’s lips parted, and Riki stopped, looking into his cocoa,

“What’d you put in my drink?”

“S-sir I didn’t…”

“I’m kiddin’ you, Darryl. I just can’t shut up today, I guess.”

“I like it,” Darryl hurried to say, “You’re… you’re nice to listen to.”

He reddened when he realized what he said, and Riki laughed,

“What about you? You got a man? … woman?”

“Oh, no. No, no. I am Furniture.”

“Well, yea, but you gotta get off, too, right?”

Darryl looked at him, really looked at him. He wasn’t making fun. 

“You really don’t know, do you?”

“… know what?”

“I am castrated.”

The jam on Riki’s toast fell onto the plate.

“What the fuck, why!”

“It is what is done. It makes us more focused.”

Riki put his hand over his nose and mouth, exhaling slowly as he stared at Darryl with new eyes. New, but not unkind.

“…did it hurt? Does it… does it hurt now?”

“No, sir. The process is painless. And I am no pain now.”

“Fuck, dude…”

Riki chewed thoughtfully for a while,

“But you still need… kissin’ and shit like that?”

“No, sir. Furniture…”

“Fuck Furniture for a second. You as a person…”

Darryl looked scandalized, but Riki pushed on,

“I mean, my buddy Sid wasn’t very interested in a lot of physical contact, but even he cuddled with us when it was cold.”

Darryl felt his heart swell a bit at the word ‘cuddle’. So even Riki the Dark saw the necessity of physical contact.

“I mean, you’re pretty enough. Wouldn’t have a problem finding someone… just gotta be someone who doesn’t wanna fuck…”

He appeared to remember what Master Iason had had him do to him not long ago. Darryl still wasn’t sure how he felt about it all. He wasn’t supposed much of anything aside form loyalty to his master. But now and then he’d remember the feeling of having Riki in his mouth. How he’d squirmed and gasped and moaned. Having control like that over someone else… he wish it hadn’t happened like that, with Master Iason’s cold eyes on them, pinning Riki down and whispering silky soft insults.

Riki shook his head and looked right at him.

“Actually, it don’t matter. Once I get outta here, you resign and come join us in the slum. I’ll introduce you to Sid.”

Darryl laughed softly. He would never leave this post. Not even for Riki sake.

… maybe.


	19. Auction

“Goddamn… an angel?”

Norris pointed towards the glass walls of the dome. A sea of rich fucks had their eyes glued to the podium where a girl with blonde hair and wings was tied to the wall, coyly looking down. Luke was betting that her little outfit was sheer. Had to be… but he was far away. Looking and guessing was all he could do.

The pets kept being brought up on the podium while the audience lifted signs, indicating their wish to purchase them.

Humans with animals traits, and bodies sometimes so warped that he couldn’t imagine for what purpose they were meant.

Slowly, he let his eyes wander over the crowd. They all looked dull compared to the creatures on stage. That was until someone entered from the back, receiving no one’s attention but his.

A Blondie. Couldn’t be anything else.

In a clear circle of glass, he could see the almost white hair that marked them. The long, slender body clad in clean white. And as they turned their head, a slash of blue lipstick.

He gaped.

Their face was like stone, but he could still somehow sense a sadness. He didn’t know why. Maybe it was because the Blondie next to them was grinning like a maniac, lifting a sign he’d just snapped out of some human’s hand.

He wanted to walk across the way and find them. Ask them why they were so sad. And probably get kicked into jail for his trouble, but…

Kirie’s voice rang out, and the others followed. Even Riki, who’d been dragging his heels all night.

The Blondie stepping out of the car was stunning, sure. But nothing compared to the done-up one in the window.

As Riki fell apart on the floor and Guy had to haul him out of there, Luke’s focus shifted.

It wasn’t until later, when he woke up sweaty after dreaming of lipstick kisses that he recalled his own angel. 


	20. Crossover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So bear with me here... 
> 
> There's this light novel called The Weathering Continent that was made into an OVA in the 90s or so, and it's BEAUTIFUL and very, very unknown. 
> 
> This is an excerpt from a fic that I dunno if I'll ever complete, where Riki and Iason switch bodies with two of the main characters, Bois and Thie.   
> The whole idea is that Iason winds up in Thie's body, which is human, and can feel pain and pleasure in ways he's never experienced. He thus has to come to terms with what he did to Riki, and atone.   
> Riki meanwhile, is in the body of a giant, strong man and set in an environment where he doesn't have to constantly keep his guard up. 
> 
> And then poor Thie and Bois try to navigate life in Tanagura, which makes more or less no sense to them. And everyone marvels at how gentle of a master Iason has become, and how Riki is suddenly behaving submissively and more like a devoted lover than the rebellious mongrel he used to be.

"Explain this to me again."

Thie, sorcerer and scholar, looked up at the strange new form of his husband. Bois, warrior and lionheart, was not in himself.

But then, neither was Thie.

They had woken up in new bodies in a new location. And while the quality of the sheets and softness of the bed was pleasing, they were none the less shocked.

"We are a long way away." Thie said finally. He looked down at his hands. Dark brown and pedicured, "I suppose it is logical that the regular inhabitants of these bodies are currently in ours."

His husband, still big and still muscled, crossed his arms.

"Alright. You don't have your spells or any of your things, so what do we do?"

"Everyone is staring..."

Thie said. Bois had noticed. He always did. There seemed to be almost only men in this building, and plenty of them went arm in arm, as well.

It could be Thie's get-up. He had rummaged through the closet, looking for anything that wasn’t see-through or cut in a manner that would show off everything his new body had to offer. Seeing him try it on had been… frustrating. He had gotten increasingly excited at the display before him, but more and more ashamed at lusting after a body that wasn’t Thie’s. In fact, this body more resembled his own in color, while this body had Thie's pale skin and golden hair. 

Bois had gone for a pair of black boots, trousers and a long-sleeved shirt. It all looked painted on, so he had opted for a sash in bright red to distract from it.

To his eternal distress, there hadn’t been any sort of weapon around that wasn’t meant for… ‘playing’, as Thie had called it.

Now he was escorting his husband as he usually did, with his arm out for him to latch onto. It still worked, despite the new height-difference.

"It looks like a temple..."

Thie mused, while Bois dragged him along. They finally made it to the bar. A young man was bent over and putting bottles away.

"What’s good here?"

"We have menus."

"What's a menu?"

"Very funny. You gonna tell me you can't read... either...?"

As he faced them, he turned deathly pale, and stood up on shaky legs,

"I.. I..."

"Of course I can't."

Bois snarled. Only sorcerers and priests could read! How arrogant!

"M-Master Iason, forgive me, I didn't realize...P-please sit and I'll attend to you at once!"

As he vanished, Thie cocked an eyebrow,

"Seems you have some influence here."

"I suppose so."

They sat down by a table and relaxed into the comfortable seats, unaware of the numerous looks they got from people passing them.

The young man came out again, carrying a pad,

"What can I get you to drink?"

"Do you have water?"

"Of course."

"Is it clean?"

"Yes, sir, of course!"

"Two cups, please."

He took down the order,

"And for your breakfast?"

Thie shared a nervous look with Bois,

"I believe I asked you what was good."

"Today's special is the chef's bread with sausages, bacon and eggs, and a salad on the side."

Thie's eyes widened,

"Such luxury. We'll take it."

"On the house, of course. Please forgive my rudeness."

Thie and Bois both nodded their heads, but as soon as the man was out of sight, Thie leaned over the table.

"What is this?"

"I'm more interested in knowing how you were planning to pay for all of this."

"I think better on a full stomach."

The server came back with their water. Bois emptied his in one gulp while Thie 'tsk'ed at him.

"Another, Master Iason?"

"What?"

"Would you like another glass of water? I can bring a pitcher if you'd like?"

Bois looked as if his eyes were going to fall out of his skull,

"I..."

"Can you do that?"

Thie asked softly.

"At once."

Thie downed his glass, too, coughing a little when he finished.

"What sort of world is this!"

Bois shrugged, then looked out on the hall. he grabbed Thie's arm and shook it,

"Look..."

A large fountain stood in the middle of the place, and the water coming out of it was sparkling and pure.

The young server came with their food, and they dug in.

"How is it?"

"It..."

Bois chewed,

"I can taste it, but it somehow feels dulled."

"Too bad. I don't think I've eaten better in all my time." Thie said, eyes closed in delight.

"Then I'll enjoy watching you eat it."

Bois decided and took another sip of water.

They said their thanks and gave their compliments to the poor server, who looked very confused when they left.

People were still staring, especially whenever Bois' dry remarks made Thie laugh and cling tighter to his arm.

"There is a whole city out there. We should explore."

"Yes, but not today. I want to familiarize myself with this place first. It would be wise of us to learn the customs and..."

Both turned suddenly at the sound of a shriek. A young man who was wearing very little had fallen to the floor and was shrinking under an older man who was shoving a sparking wand into his ribs. He spasmed and screamed.

"HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME!"

No one appeared to react to this beyond looking at it as if it was distasteful.

They darted forward, Bois lunged at the man, knocking the device out of hands, and sending him to the floor.

“What is wrong with you?”

Thie grabbed the youth and helped him sit up,

"Are you alright?"

The boy looked at him with eyes as wide as saucers.

"Bastard."

Bois grumbled, looking at the man. The crowd looked as if they were ready to faint.

Thie muttered some words and pressed his hand to the young man’s chest. A faint purple light glowed, and his patient gasped. 

"Why don't you give him to me?"

Thie looked up at a man with long, blonde hair like himself... well, as he had used to be, and piercing green eyes.

He emitted an energy that made his stomach turn, but as no one else seemed able to respond, he did so.

"I do have some experience after all, don't I, mongrel?"


	21. Iason

Poor little rich Blondie.

So tell us

How is it?

You sit there in your comfortable seat and process information at a breathtaking speed.

Treating people like chattel.

Day in and day out until that soul you’re supposed to have withers to nothing.

Keeping only those who are of use to you close.

You only have one friend. A brother.

The others don’t like you much, do they?

Contempt.

Jealousy.

Because you’re the golden child now.

It’s your turn to be the favorite.

Jupiter’s shiny new toy.

How long will it last?

How long before another beauty steps out of the chambers and is entrusted with something ugly and dark and told that they can handle it, because they’re Mother’s clever boy?

Is that why you took him?

Why you keep him locked up, when he should be running free?

So you could have your own favorite?

It’s so delicious to have others at your mercy.

It’s less so to remember that you are at Jupiter’s. 


	22. Rain

It would be easier, perhaps, just to water the plants. But Aisha has money, and when Luke excitidly looks up from a magazine about gardening and tells them them about a machine that can create weather in the garden dome, they merely think ‘why not?’.

It is installed in the course of an afternoon. It’s the weekend, and the last worker has gone home for the day. Luke is too excited and begs Aisha to try turning it on from the inside of the garden.

He told them once that too often in Ceres, the rain would be sour. Not dangerous to drink or get on your skin, but still unpleasant.

It starts, and Luke starts running around, looking to see that every plant gets their fill. He sticks out his tongue and lets a few drops fall. He winks at Aisha as he comes back.

The rain is artificial. But Luke isn’t.

And his skin is as dark and rich as the soil. As smooth as the tree he pushes him up against. Aisha tears his shirt off and bites his shoulder, letting their tongue dart out to taste.

They’re soaked to the bone, but it’s warm in here, and fresh because of the plants, who reach up for the nourishment they’re being offered.


	23. Eos Tower

«You ok, Mma?»

The cars had stopped, and beautiful young men in matching uniforms were unloading the trunks. Nade put her hand on Ester’s. She was staring out of the window. As ever, it was a challenge to read the lady. Her face ever a mask, Nade took cues from her movements. And according to the drumming of her fingers and the tension in her shoulders, she was terrified.

Quietly, she took Nade and put her on her lap like she was a teddy bear. She pressed her cheek to her hair, sighing softly,

«This is Eos Tower. All elites reside here.»

Nade had sort of known. But she hadn’t really thought about the implications of that. And truth be told, she KNEW something was up, but Ester hadn’t really let her in on it. Families fought, didn’t they?

But if all Elites were supposed to be in the tower, and her mistress was in the middle of the country, something was off.

Now she were back however, at the behest of Jupiter.

The only person Nade knew Ester was honest to goodness afraid of. 

She took her hand and kissed it fondly. Looked at the ring and bracelet connected by a thin, glittering thread, and the nails that were so perfectly attended to.

«I’ll protect you.»

Nade grinned up at her.

Ester put her hands on each side of her face.

«Thank you, my darling.»

As soon as they stepped out of the car, and Ester rose to her full length, all doubt and fear had seemingly melted off her. She gave Nade a nod and took two long steps into the tower.


	24. ANK as a yuri

“Give me a goddamn ring.”

Ienna looked up from her work and at her pet. Riki had a habit of looking angry, and today was no exception.

“Dari said that if I wanna go anywhere, I need a pet ring, so give me one.”

Ienna gave her a small grin before rising. It was still amusing to see the girl flinch before she got into a fighting stance. All those years in the slum had given her a fighting spirit, to be sure.

“I do so love keeping you on a leash.”

“Shut it. You’ve taken everything else from me. If this is the closest thing a pet can have to freedom, I have a goddamned claim to it.”

“So you admit…”

“I’m admitting nothing! I’ll never be a pet. You put the registration in, remember? You might as well have labelled one of your reports as a piece of fiction! It’s you messing with labels and terms. I know what I am. And what I am, is entitled to be outside of this fucking house a few hours a day!”

Ienna smiled fondly again. That brash fire and harsh language stirred something in her. It nearly tickled.

“A ring, you say?”

“Could be an earring… according to Dari, anyway…I ain’t picky.”

“A good thing, my pet, for it could be so much more.”

She brushed some of Riki’s hair aside, revealing her ear. She wanted to nibble on the lobe and run her tongue down the slender neck.

“An earring… a bracelet…” she touched her hand, and Riki drew away as if burnt.

“Piercings, perhaps.”

“Piercings?”

“You’re familiar with those, aren’t you?”

“S-sure, but…”

“Hidden, perhaps? I know how you enjoy keeping your secrets.”

How beautiful she would look with pierced nipples. And a golden chain connecting them. Ienna smiled again,

Her gaze lowered and Riki turned on her heel,

“I’m not doing anything if you’re gonna be like this. Sick, perverted freak…”

Ienna tapped a finger against her lip. No. She would not rush into this. This deserved careful consideration on her part.


	25. Child

Jupiter had reached her conclusion quickly, as she was designed to do. And which she now had managed to improve herself. She was constantly approaching perfection. Whenever the new height had been reached, she made a new one for herself.

And now she had decided that it was high time she corrected a grievous oversight.

Not on her part, of course.

No, she had arrived at a solution to the human problem. A problem created by the humans’… well, creator.

They were directionless without someone to point them in the right direction. Guides, overseers… betters.

She could function well in this role. But did she want it?

It seemed the humans split responsibilities amongst themselves.

Could there be more of her?

No.

However, she could create beings as close to her as possible.

Obedient ones. Lovely ones. Ones that would show the humans how truly superior she was.

She that could reproduce on her own.

She that would make their saviors.

As she gathered the necessary data, she allowed herself something resembling a smile.


	26. Collar

There had been a horrible mistake.

That’s what Raoul told him, anyway.

A horrible mistake and an accident.

As he awoke in a chamber, his brother was there to welcome him, alongside Mother. 5 years of his memory, the last 5 years, were gone. Raoul had fought valiantly and would continue to do so to retrieve what Iason had lost.

Business deals and new acquaintances, no doubt. All easy to download.

Iason wasn’t worried.

He thanked Mother for his new vessel, a copy of his former self, and went home to news of a place called Dana Bahn in flames, while the neighboring areas dealt with the fallout.

Not his problem.

Darryl wasn’t home. A boy named Virru was waiting for him. A skittish thing who still performed his duties well, and claimed to have taken over for someone named ‘Cal’.

He continued his life with all these small changes, needing the occasional update. Much had changed in 5 years, however. He began to feel as though his brothers, aside from Raoul, were laughing at him. But he couldn’t fathom why.

Perhaps they were cruel enough to mock memory loss. He wouldn’t put anything past them. He only really cared about Raoul when it came down to it.

Katze’s already sullen expression had worsened, and he always seemed to want to tell him something, but then he would stop himself and remind him of a new associate’s name.

It had been, for once, a lazy afternoon at him when he opened a drawer to find a pen. Rummaging around, his fingers made contact with something quite different.

He pulled out leather joined in a buckle and studied it. There was a small tag on it. Gold, of course. He turned it and stroked his fingers over the inscription as his mouth went dry.

‘Riki’


	27. Blondies

Luke had heard all the stories about the superhumans from Tanagura. The mechanical gods who resided in Eos Tower.

He’d heard about how they were sexbots repurposed to carry around advanced brains.

He’d heard the one about how they’d been shaped by Jupiter herself and carried some of her with them always.

And then there was the one about how they could kill you with just once glance.

That one he didn’t pay too much attention to. Stories were stories. The Slum was so obsessed with those and exaggerated rumors and created a mythos out of nothing, because even they, savages and cast-offs needed something to believe in.

All he knew for sure was that Iason Mink was a no-good-scumbag who’d made Riki lick his boots. And that was only the stuff he’d seen. He knew that Mink was scrap metal now, next to Riki’s bones. And he knew he couldn’t be happier about the former, or any sadder about the latter.

What he didn’t know was how to feel as he woke up next to Aisha Rosen. It was as if it hadn’t dawned on him until now that the stoic beauty was a Blondie. He’d been so busy gaining their attention and approval, as well as getting weirdly turned on by the fact that they were his boss to really settle down and think shit over.

You think with your dick, Sid had said to him once. And he was right.

Now that he’d been sated, he was suddenly aware of what he was doing. He was in a Blondie’s bed. He bit his lip as he looked over Aisha’s slender, pale body. In this state, they looked so harmless. So little. Maybe he should have gotten up and left, but instead, he laid down and inched closer. A Blondie? Absolutely. But as Aisha’s eyes opened slowly, focusing on him, he saw none of Iason’s cruelty. Last night, Aisha hadn’t forced him to do anything he hadn’t been itching to do for months already.

“It’s early still.”

“Yea.”

“Go back to sleep.”

Their tone was hard, and yet they put their arms around him and pulled him close, burying their face into his hair.

Perhaps it was better if he stuck around and figured out exactly what the difference was.


	28. Two Worlds

There was something wrong with them. Aisha had given up on thinking otherwise. Their brothers were looking with delight as Steen mounted a third girl, pinning her down and grabbing onto her hair as he fucked her.

The theatrics were so obvious by now that Aisha could time them. There was a moan, there was the hand over the mouth… or fingers in it.

They were bored. Tired. They wanted to go home. They regretted ever purchasing Steen. He was so dreadfully popular now that every Elite with a female pet wanted him for breeding purposes. Which included the watching. The spectacle.

Jupiter had informed them that this was the only thing they were allowed. Stimulation through watching.

And it had been exciting at first. But as the years passed and the pets became switched out more and more frequently, Aisha lost interest. Back in the day, there had been such excitement. Clumsy kisses and even laughter. Now, every pet fucked and got fucked the same way.

Steen finished, and Aisha sent for the car.

«Wasn’t I good, Master?»

«Of course you were. You always are.»

«How come you never wanna see me go solo at home, then?»

«A dance is done better with a partner.»

«Huh?»

«Nothing. I’ll have Bern fix you something, you must be famished.»

*5 years later*

Aisha wakes up to the smell of pancakes and a cold side of the bed. Bern usually makes them a bowl of fruit with some yoghurt on the side in the morning, so he wonders what has changed. Walking into the kitchen, they find Luke wearing trousers and a frilly apron, his hair put up and away from his face.

«Mornin’, Sunshine.»

«What’s all this?»

«Figured you’d like some breakfast. And I know Bern would probably do a better job, but I wanted to something for ya.»

«I believe you were on the giving-end last night.» Aisha says softly. Luke grins, and drags them towards himself. There’s a good height difference between them, and yet, Aisha feels oddly delicate with Luke’s arm wrapped around their waist.

«C’mere…» Luke says, gently pulling on their hair until they lean down and give him the day’s first kiss.

And their third in total.

«Was I good?»

«I thought you’d left…»

«Try kicking me out, see what happens.»

«You were wonderful.»

Luke kisses them again and they sink to the floor together, forgetting all about the pancakes.


	29. Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy's Lament

They kept calling you dark.   
I never knew why.  
To me, you shone brighter than the sun.  
And I didn’t care that they called me your second in command and said I was in your shadow.   
I was so happy in your light.   
The world could fall apart, and I’d still be happy if I had you by my side.   
I so badly wanted you to be mine.   
But you couldn’t be contained by anyone.   
Couldn’t give yourself fully.  
Not even me, who loved you more than anything.   
I would have been grateful for the little that I got.   
I said I would wait.   
Not for your light to dull, but for your flames to lower, along with your defenses.   
Time can do things to a jagged edge.   
So I sat by and waited.  
And maybe I was idle, because you vanished.   
So I waited longer.   
Now you’re back.   
And your flames are lower, and your light is cold.


	30. Eos Garden

The constant trill of the bird and insects made Iason uncomfortable. He had read that humans apparently needed green growing thinks around them to feel grounded and happy. He would happily have built a greenhouse had he known. But he supposed it did Riki good to get away from the apartment. He knew a caged animal when he saw one.

“You didn’t have to come.” Riki didn’t turn around as he approached. He was kneeling under his favorite tree. 

“I know. But I feel uneasy leaving you alone right now.”

“I’ll be fine,” Riki put a small shovel aside. There was dirt on his fingers.

“… I… if you’d thank Aisha for this, I’d… I’d appreciate it.”

“It’s the least they could have done. This is work for a Furniture, Riki.”

“Like you’d ask them to do this. They’d throw’im away…” Iason looked at the dead creature in Riki’s hand. The delicate, soft yellow feathers and soft pink and green markings. Only a week ago, he’d been resting in Riki’s hair, and his name had been Virru.

“I couldn’t do that to’im. He needs to be here with Cass.”

Iason didn’t know where she was, but he’d been there as she had tried to awaken him. It was quite stirring.

“They mate for life, you know. When it’s her turn, I’ll put her next to him.”

He placed Virru into the hole and put a small flower on him before covering him with the dirt, which he topped with another flower.

Riki sighed, quickly brushing a tear away with the back of his hand.

“Look at me… blubbering over birds. Guess you finally softened me up, huh?”

Iason didn’t want to tell him that if he had been able, he would be crying himself.


	31. Halloween

“What a good pet.”

Riki said softly, tugging at Iason’s lead. The pale locks pooled on the seat next to him. He’d been covered in thin chains and a beautiful studded collar. Riki wore his own clothes, including his jacket, but around his neck hung the two rings that united them.

Tonight he would be as free as he could be.

“How can I please you, Master?”

Iason’s azure eyes sparkled as he looked up at him. Riki stroked his cheek.

“Tell me how you feel.”

He said, clicking the remote he was holding. Iason started slightly as a vibrating noise started up.

“R-Riki… Master, there’s no point…”

“I know. Kinda mean to design you with no feeling there. But…”

He pressed his foot to the bulge in the little strip of underwear Iason had been allowed.

“I like watchin’ you squirm. I was gonna say you could consider it payback, but I think you like squirming.”

Iason pressed his lips together.

“Answer me, slut.” 

“I like it. Master.”

“Good pet. Now kiss my boots and don’t you stop until I tell you.”

Without hesitation, Iason sank onto his stomach and nosed the tip of Riki’s boot. Slowly, he began to trail kisses along the side of it.

“Attaboy.”

Riki said calmly.

It wouldn’t change anything. Tomorrow, Iason would be back in his cape and with the ring on his finger. But Riki wanted to enjoy this switch of their masks, even if just for tonight.


End file.
